


The Discovery

by Very_Impractical_Girl



Category: The House of Tomorrow (2017)
Genre: Acceptance, Bisexuality, Coming Out, Heart-to-Heart, Homosexuality, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, References to Canon, Romantic Friendship, Self-Discovery, Sexuality, Sort Of, supportive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 19:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17392277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Very_Impractical_Girl/pseuds/Very_Impractical_Girl
Summary: Sebastian is pretty sheltered, so he obviously knows nothing about himself or his sexuality. Jared helps him figure stuff out, like a good pal does. Takes place after the film, hence why Sebastian has his mohawk.This is just nice, idk hope you enjoy.





	The Discovery

The door opened, and Sebastian stepped inside quietly. Jared didn’t mind it, he came over so often now that it was accustom that he could just let himself inside. He leaned up as he was slouching on the sofa, and greeted him. 

“Sup man.”

Sebastian quickly threw off his bike helmet and wandered over, though he paused a bit and unzipped his bag. He took something out.

“Hey, uh...I think you should have this.” He told him, handing him a magazine.

Jared took it and glanced at it, the raunchy cover looked familiar. 

“Er, the magazine I got for ya?” 

“Yeah, no offense...but I feel like you’d like it more.”

“Wait, wait, what?”

He seemed to pause, and had to find his words.

“I just...I don’t think it does anything for me...”

Jared actually snorted as he got up.

“Whoa, what?”

Sebastian was silent and just sort of shrugged as he flipped through the pages of raunchily dressed women for extra measure. His best friend grabbed his shoulder and led him to the sofa. There was some trash on the table in front of it, as Jared had just eaten lunch.

“Ok, sit down.” He told him with genuine heart, probably about to have a “bro talk” with him. But on the inside he was really wondering. _He’s not…_

Noticing the plate on the table which still had 2 slices of grilled cheese, he inched it over to Sebastian. He picked it up and took a bite.

“So...” Jared began. “Are you just nervous about your Nana finding it? Cause that can kill your mood.”

He swiped at his mohawk as he thought. “I...I don’t know, I guess...”

“Well, it’s safe here.” He stated “Why don’t you take another long look?” 

Picking up the magazine, he unfolded it to a page of girls in rather tight fitting bikini’s. He carefully watched Sebastian’s face as he looked at it, waiting for him start getting embarrassed. But his expression didn’t seem to change.

“Uh, they’re pretty.” 

Jared was actually speechless. He simply flipped to 2 other pages but Sebastian had the same response. An idea came to mind even though it was a little awkward. His friend could tell that he looked stunned and that made him nervous.

“I-Is something wrong?”

“Lemme, try something...” Jared told him, getting up. “I’ll be right back.”

He ran up the stairs and and quickly checked to make sure it was quiet. He normally wouldn’t go in Meredith's room but he had to for this. Entering the room, he scanned a lower level of one of her shelves until he found one of her old teen magazines. He quickly flipped through, found what he was looking for, and then returned down the stairs.

As he approached, a thought entered his head, one he had to ask about.

“Hey...didn’t you and Meredith...have a thing or something?”

Sebastian sort of glanced away, and paused.

“Honestly no. She was the first the girl who’s talked to me besides Nana so I just thought I was supposed to be close. She has a boyfriend now doesn’t she?”

Jared had to think. His sister seemed to have a new crush every week and he thought he’d seen her with someone when he was out yesterday. 

“Yeah, think so. Are you upset about it or do you not have feelings for her?” Jared again was reminded of how sheltered he was. Poor Sebastian probably didn’t know shit about anything love related. 

“I’m not upset. She’s nice but...I’d rather hang out with you.” 

Jared smiled, for some reason. He looked down at the magazine in his hands and Sebastian looked at it curiously.

“What’s that?”

The punk rocker smirked, and simply sat down beside him. His thumb was already placed on the page, saving it and he flipped it open, despite still feeling weird on the inside. It was one of those stupid posters meant for pre-teen girls, with some shirtless and generic hot looking dude. He shoved it in Sebastian’s face. _As a joke_ he thought.

He stared at the page for a second.

And then...he looked a little flustered. He glanced away nervously. Like he was embarrassed. Jared couldn’t fucking believe it.

“Sebastian...”

“Wh-What?”

He couldn’t help it and shoved the poster in his face again. His friend backed away quickly, with the same expression, before rubbing the side of his mohawk nervously and glancing again.

“Sebastian, you into it?”

“Uhh-”

Jared glanced and could swear his face was slightly Red. It was such an obvious, distinct, reaction compared to before-

“Sebastian...I think you’re gay.”

“What’s gay?”

Jared just blinked. _So sheltered. He genuinely doesn’t know._

“It’s...you know, when a guy is into another guy...like, attracted to...”

“That’s a thing??” 

There was genuine surprise in his voice and Jared just awkwardly nodded. His friend somewhat paused, and Jared gave him a gentle punch on the arm. There was a thoughtful look in his eyes.

“I didn’t know that was a thing...I mean, is that why I don’t have the same reaction or-”

Jared inched closer, kind of smiling for some reason.

“So you think dudes are hot?” 

He watched as Sebastian slowly placed his hand on his chest, as he tried to think.

“If that’s what this feeling is...t-then yeah...”

“You’re blushing a bit.” Jared pointed out, since his sheltered friend was so clueless about his feelings, he felt the need to help. “So I’d say yeah.” 

The two both smiled at each other. But Sebastian was still thinking.

“Is it...normal?”

He took a breath, knowing full well how his father felt about it. But he didn’t want to lie either.

“I think it is. Some people don’t. But that’s dumb. I’ve seen two male dogs humping, so boom, it’s in nature.” 

Sebastian nodded but still looked a little nervous. Jared punched him again, before giving him a light, half hug.

“You’re still my best friend. I don’t care if you’re gay.”

“A-Ah, thanks Jared.”

Sebastian smiled at him, and his face still looked flushed. To lighten the mood a bit red decided to pick the magazine to look at it with him. His friend seemed to be fidgeting a little, but he spoke up.

“I guess he’s cute.”

“He’s got some nice arms I guess.” He remarked slowly, and it made Sebastian laugh a bit. For some reason his eyes looked at the dude’s hair and face. There was suddenly a tiny little feeling inside him. _His face is alright. Sebastian’s is cuter. I guess those arms are nice, they look strong-_

His mind came to a screeching halt.

_Those arms are nice._

Now the warmish feeling was obvious. It was there.

_Oh shit. Oh shit._

_I think I’m Bi._

_._  
.  
_What._


End file.
